The Inner Animal
by TARDIS-follower
Summary: There is an animal inside everybody. Survival of the fittest, things like that are part of the ancient instinct in us. Mine was slightly closer to the surface, and somebody wanted to see that animal. Then S.H.E.I.L.D. finds me, and so does Loki... Pre-Avengers, then during Avengers
1. prolouge

**I own nothing except Kyra and my plot... If I get facts wrong about the military, please let me know ( I understand that you have to be in the military before the green berets, but for the stories sake, lets flex)... enjoy!**

_I thought that my life was normal, but it wasn't. I was very different, and not because I joined the military..._

I knew, even from a young age, that me and adventure would walk hand in hand for a long time. So, to fulfill that urge to be adventurous, I decided that I would join the special forces when I was old enough. This was an odd statement coming from a seven year old. So my parents and teachers nodded their heads like they would any child, probably thinking, not in a million years. She will change her mind later.

But I didn't. When I had finished high school, I went to the recruiting office to apply with my best friend James. Sure enough,we was accepted into the green berets. My parents were not thrilled at me being in combat, but they accepted it. I did my research, and learned that training would take a total of 34 weeks and that it would be hell. Well, two months later, I was off to boot camp, and like I had read, it was pure hell. Worse even, but James and I graduated , and my parents came to see me graduated, extremely proud.

**It gets better in the next chapter, believe me. This was an introduction to tell you the basics as to the background of Kyra I only need one good review to continue...**


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except Kyra...**

**Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky **

**- Rihanna**

**4 _months before Kyra is found by S.H.I.E.L.D._**

I opened my eyes, and lifted my head from my chest. I saw a lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The bright light made my headache become obvious,

pounding like my heartbeat, but ten times worse . I closed my eyes and groaned. When my eyes had adjusted to the light, I started to look at my

surroundings, starting with what I was sitting on. It was a metal fold up chair, and my hands had been tied behind my back, but my feet had been tied to the

legs of the chair. From there I looked at the room where I was sitting. I could not see much but from what I could tell it was a room made out of cinder blocks,

and had no windows, and it seemed, no door. I tested my bonds, but this seemed fruitless. The only thing that I sucseeded in was hurting myself. I vauguely

remembered that a plauge had hit the small military base where I was, in the middle of the pasific ocean.

Unlike other plagues that killed by compromising the heart or lungs, this one was different. It

started in the normal was, as sickness go, coughing, runny nose, but from there it changed. The victims

of the disease, rather quickly, became animal like, less human, more vicious. Thet were unaware of the difference between animal and human,

and killed everything in

site that moved, until their hearts gave out, and they dropped dead.( really crappy, but bear with me) But while I remembered that, I had no idea how I got here.

I heard from behind me, a door opening and loud footsteps echoed thru the whole room. I felt vulnerable and in danger, but could do nothing about it. Suddenely, a

large hand yanked my long chestnut hair, hard. I yelped and had a sick feeling as my chair wobbled. My yelp furthered into a scream as it started to fall, but was

stopped in mid air. My neck whipped back and I gritted my teeth. I heard a thoughtful " Hmm" and a middle aged man came into view. He had a few wrinkles, but

they looked like laughed lines. His hair had only a few gray hairs in it. He stared at my face like I was a bug under a microscope, then began to drag my chair along

the ground, pulling me out of the cold room, and into a well lit halway. " Who are you?" I croaked, my voice harsh from disuse. He didnt say anything, but kept

pulling the chair. I noiced that the hallways were the same gray color as the room that I had been in. Several mediocre halways later, the man pulled me into a large

room that looked like a boxing ring. there he set me on the mat, leaving me tied to the chair. " I am you ticket to the next kind of man, but to do that, we must find

your inner animal. You survived the plauge, so its there, protecting you at your worst. We just got to see where that point is. So defend yourself." So then, he left me

tied to tied to the chair, and walked out of the ring. Then he motioned to someone, and a man jumped the ring and stood in the ring. He was unremarkable, short

brown hair, some kind of uniform. He walked over near to me and paused, waiting to some signal. The man nodded, and the man in the ring appproached me, and

without warning, punched me in the face. I gasped, because the punch was unexpected. But the man punching me didi not stop. hitting me in my stomach, head, and

other places. This beating never seemed to end, but with myself covered in my blood, and barley conscious, waiting for the next hit, was suprised when I heard a loud

" stop!", and no more strikes came my way. I struggled to lift my head, blood pouring down my face, eyes drooping. The man who had put me in the ring to begin

with stepped into the ring, and examined my head. Finding nothing that interested him, he spoke to me "I expected more from you.", and to the man from the ring,

" take her to the holding cell and cut her from her chair."

So I was pushed into a small room, much like the room I had woken up in, and cut from the chair. I had no strenth to hold myself up, so I slunk to the ground. I

heard the gaurd leave, and I began to cry, then sleep clamed me, and I fell into it with open arms...

**Please, comment, rate, give many suggestions... it does get better, just a slow beginning...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Again, rate review, comment... ( listening to crawl by breaking Benjamin)**

**I WILL arise and go now, and go to Innisfree,  
And a small cabin build there, of clay and wattles made:  
Nine bean-rows will I have there, a hive for the honeybee,  
And live alone in the bee-loud glade. **

**William Yeats**

**3 months until S.H.E.I.L.D. finds Kyra**

These almost random beatings came every other day, or what I could tell as days, from when the

guards brought me food. I fought back, but there was about five guards who came into my cell, three

beating, two watching, so I never got very far. The beatings never drew blood, so I guessed that the

leader who had brought me here had not wanted the guards to draw blood.

On this particular off day, when the guards did not come in to beat me, I was taken to the boxing ring and standing there was the man who had brought me here, and my best friend James, tied up to a chair, bleeding. I choked, and pulling my hands from behind my back and out of the guards hands, ran over to James, putting my hands on his face, trying to get the blood off his face. I knew James for most of my life, and he had always been the strong one. It hurt to see him bleeding in a chair.

"So you care for him then ?" I heard a voice behind me. As I whirled around, a heavy hand backhanded me, causing me to fly back away from James, falling to the hard cement ground, my cheek stinging. When I looked up, I saw James' black haired head snap up and look pained that I was on the ground. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked, and I turned to a horrifying site.

A man was pointing a gun straight at James head. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The world slowed down as the gun fired, and James was pushed back, as if by an invisible force.

Then I did scream. I forgot my training as I ran over to James, wishing that I could wake up, and James would be okay. He was dead by the time I reached him, and I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach, and trust me I know what that feels like. This anguish and sorrow was the only thing that I felt and took up my whole heart, making it seem like it would explode. I turned around to see the leader looking at me again like I was a bug under a microscope. Then my sorrow changed into anger, pure rage. How could he, take my love from me, my confidant.

Then I snapped.

My vision turned to red as I felt another being in the back of my mind say,_kill him, make him suffer for what he has done. _With Its encouragement came a wave of power. Then something odd happened. The beast from my head broke from the unknown confines of my subconscious, and then I was the backseat driver in my own car. My hands then felt a sharp pain as long, tiger like claws came out, then large canines slipped out from my gums, and finally my vision and smell became so refined,that I could smell the fear on two of the guards.

I moved with the grace of a lioness moving in for the kill. The first guard who got in my way was so scared that before I killed him I could smell the pee. When his body hit the ground, I turned to the next man, but felt a needle like pain in my shoulder, and saw the world go blurry. As the beast left me, going to the cage that was my subconscious, and as I fell to my knees, I saw the leader smugly looking at me and saying, " There she is, my great lioness"


	4. Chapter 3 part one

**Sorry I took so long, writers block! I only own Kyra, hope you enjoy! ( gory in the storyline be warned)**

**There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love.  
-Washington Irving **

**2 months until S.H.I.E.L.D. finds Kyra**

**Part One**

After the "lioness", as I called her, came out the first time, Boss, as he made me call him, started to see what triggered her, which meant poking and prodding of me. This went on for sometime, until, the lioness inside of me came out at the slightest touch that pricked me, and I had no control over her. The guards still beat me almost daily, but for the most part I kicked their asses, because the lioness came out. She was an unstoppable force, except for tranquilizer darts, which had to be used every time she came out, because she could not be tamed. The Boss called me , almost fondly, his little lion, like he was better than me. He was so sure of himself, that he had me trained, that I wouldn't try to kill him and his men, but boy was he wrong...

On this particular day, Boss decided that it was time to test my animal side against a real threat. So I was brought to the boxing ring , and I crouched down, ready for anything, except for the two men who jumped into the ring. What was worse was that, unlike usual, where I only have one guy, I had to fight two men. This was some part his training to make me a true animal. Then things got interesting as the men pulled out switchblades, and began to advance. I backed up, trying to go as long as I could before the lioness pushed her way out. One of the men took chance and threw his knife. Luck was was on their side, and it skimmed my leg. I had no control of my body as the lioness was enraged and came to protect me, and the cut that the knife gave me healed instantly. When the lioness comes out, I noticed that my thoughts go from civilized to animal instinct. I heard someone clapping and I whipped my head around, my canines elongated,as were my claws. Boss was clapping as if I were a show, something that he had worked on, and this angered me, more than normal.

I roared, and he stopped clapping abruptly, his face darkening. "Now lioness,"he said sternly. But I was not listening to his useless advise, the lioness was out for blood, to kill and never stop. I lunged with such power that I immediately knocked over both men. They tried to defend themselves, but I was an unstoppable force, who killed them quickly. Boss tried to call for more guards, but I was on top of him in a flash. His face changed instantly, and dimly in the back of my mind , the human side, laughed at the speed of the change from stern to fear. It was the first time that I had ever seen fear on his face. I somehow was able of speech in this form, because I leaned in close and said, " I am an animal." and I , with my claws, ripped out his still beating heart and said, " But I am not yours." Then I walked away from his dead body in search for a way out...

**hope you guys like part one, if not comment on if its too fast, slow etc( ps who should she fall in love with ? Captian america ? )**


	5. heads up

**I do not own the Avengers or Marvel... so here is chapter three part two... ( I tried to make it longer, and switched to third person)**

**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black **

**Skillet **

**2 days until S.H.E.I.L.D finds Kyra, 3 months until Avengers starts ( don't worry I wont go into extreme detail, so we can get to the action)**

**_Location: Helicarier S.H.E.I.L.D HQ_**

Unknown to Kyra, the whole thing that she had done had been recorded on video and was being viewed by S.H.E.I.L.D as she was running. Fury called agent Coulson onto the bridge, along with agent Natasha Romanov, and agent Clint Barton_. "_This is a threat," said Fury, " Bring her in, do not terminate, got it?" He said the last part to agent Romanov. " This video was taken from an abandoned S.H.E.I.L.D base in the Black Forrest, near Stuttgart, Germany, so go and find her."

Location: The Black Forrest

Kyra ran down a hallway, trying to find a door outside before she was noticed. Fortunately, only one guard saw her, and she really didn't want to kill him, so she quickly knocked him unconsciousness and stripped him of his jacket and pants, because she had only a light thermal shirt that she was given, and some shorts. His coat was a large number, and very warm. It had some kind of logo on it that said Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. Kyra had no idea who that was, but ignored it. By this time the lioness had dulled in her mind to a manageable roar, and Kyra promised to herself that she would never call to the animal side again, willingly She ran outside and saw that there were many leaves on the ground, as well as many evergreens, for miles around. The bright sun and frigid air was a great shock to Kyra, for the rooms that she had been in were dark all the time. Kyra had to stop and blink, letting her eyes get used to the sun .

"I have no idea where I am and no place to live. Smooth move x lax"she thought dryly. Then she decided to put some distance between herself and her captors. So she looked to the most dense part of the forest and ran through it. When she had decided that enough was enough, she stumbled on a small cabin nestled between the trees. There were no lights on, and Kyra moved slowly, cautiously forward. After she had knocked, and no one answered, she pushed open the door, and found a small cozy two room cabin. It looked like no one had been in it for a while, but Kyra didn't care. She saw that there was some cured meats and ate all of it, felt bad about eating it all, then laughed. Even to her ears it sounded like it bordered on hysteria, and it frankly startled her. She grew quiet and searched for a bathroom, because she was gross, not having showered in about a week and a half. Showers were like rations, few and far between. The bathroom had a classy feel to it, and surprisingly large fluffy towels. While the steaming hot water streamed down her back, Kyra saw the extent of the malnutrition. She had never been a fat person to begin with, but now every rib stuck out, and she looked like one of those people who walked out of the concentration camps in Nazi Germany. Her once glorious hair was now matted and dirty. Reality was a harsh reminder, and Kyra was overcome with revulsion and horror at what she had done. She had killed, and enjoyed it too. She was a monster, a thing to be killed. She felt the cured meat making another, unwanted appearance, but she could do nothing as it reappeared. She cleaned herself off and ended the shower, stepping out and pulling the soft towel over her damaged body. It was gross, but she only had the clothes that she came in to wear. She put on the bear essentials on and slipped into the bed. The bed was a double and had a deer skin quilt. Compared to the cement floor, this bed was heaven. Maybe sleep would help. Kyra didn't care about anything but the comfortable bed, as she drifted into unconsciousness. Even in sleep life was made obvious. Kyra watched as James was shot in front of her, again and again, unending until she woke covered in sweat.

The clock on the nightstand read 5:54, and Kyra tried to roll over and sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, James, lying on the floor, dead would cover her eyelids, and she would bolt awake. This went on for about two hours, when her stomach made the decision to make her get out of bed. Then she pulled away the warm covers and walked over to a small fridge. Opening it she saw a huge array of food. So she did the most undignified thing anyone could do, she stuffed her face. Later she seriously regretted it because her body wasn't used to all of the food that she ate. While she sat back down on the bed, she was surprised to hear the door open and two people walk in. They froze, as did Kyra..

**Cliffhanger ish.. sorry it took me so long. Rate, review, tell me what I do wrong please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps reading this... again I don't own marvel ….**

**Don't forget to rate and review...**

While she sat back down on the bed, she was surprised to hear the door open and two people walk in. They froze, as did Kyra..

They had obviously had been talking, but became silent when they spotted her on the bed. Kyra had been alarmed, but now she was embarrassed . She had not realized that this was anybody's place, and she quickly, not saying a thing, started to move to the bathroom. There was a door in there that led outside and she intended to use it. By the time she had decided to use it, the two people had drawn glocks from their sides. Kyra knew then that uniforms looked familiar. Then it hit her. They wore the same uniform as the men at the place where she had been held captive wore. The woman on the left had short curly red hair, and the man had close cropped light brown, almost dirty blond hair. The redhead said, "Kyra Strongford ?" Kyra felt the blood flee her face, as she realized that she had been found by Them, the people who worked for the Boss. I am not going back to him, she thought. She moved slowly to the bathroom,where there was a door that lead outside and away from these people. "Stop!" the man called out. But she didnt stop. She bolted.

**Sorry this is so short... school has sucked me dry,, but hopefully I w****ill add more soon … do review ...**


End file.
